


Serum #5453a

by footclaw56derp



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst and Porn, Gang Rape, If you only read one work by me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, if you want complete smut chapter 4 is epic, so basically sex serum happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footclaw56derp/pseuds/footclaw56derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erudite develops a new serum designed to make any person who drinks it go on a sex-fueled rampage, and the Dauntless leaders agree to test it on their members. Takes place in mid-Divergent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Greetings, David. Nice to see you." The white-blond woman turns to an olive-skinned man in a black suit. They stand in a large room that seems to be made of windows, divided by thin beams of silver metal. The sunlight streaming in from their view of the decayed cityscape covered the pale tile floor.

"You as well, Jeanine." David replies, his brow furrowing as he thinks of an answer to the question he knows is coming from her.

"How far along is the serum?"

"Research has been moving quickly. Serum #5453a will be completed within the next five hours. We've even found a way to make it work on Divergents! Perhaps we shall be known for _two_ serums, if we have succeeded?"

"Good. It was quite considerate of Eric to allow us to test it on Dauntless. The effects could be far too hazardous to Erudite. Have you cleared the paths for shipping yet?"

"I sent a crew of Factionless to ensure there isn't anything that could impede on our ability to transport the crates to the Dauntless compou-" David was cut off by a loud buzzing. He reached into his pocket. "I have good news. We've finished developing the serum. Once it's been loaded into the truck, we can deploy it."


	2. Distribution

Eric steps onto the balcony at dinner.

"All male members of Dauntless must drink this serum," he said, holding out a large bottle of unidentifiable magenta liquid. "or risk becoming Factionless. Yes, initiates, this includes you."

"What is that stuff?" says Al, visibly confused. I'm confused as well. Perhaps he just wants them to do it as a test of bravery, as to weed out the cowardly members of Dauntless. I glance towards Christina. Her face is equal parts anger and dubiety.

Will must have had the same thought. "It's probably just a test of courage." His voice is raspy with uncertainty, though, and I can feel his fear for a moment.

The Dauntless leaders have entered the room. Peter's at the first table to get the serum, which is in much smaller bottles than the one Eric showed us. He picks it up without hesitiation and tips his head back, taking all of it down like a shot of alcohol. I admire his bravery, despite his attitude. Sometimes, I think that I need it.

A short, dark man comes to our table. He's wearing a wooden crate around his neck, held on with a worn black leather strap. He reaches into the crate with both hands and pulls out two bottles of serum, passing one to Will and the other to Al.

Will falters, but he pulls the cork from the neck and takes a sip from the bottle. "That's horrid!" he cries, his face as pink as the liquid as he struggles to keep from sputtering it out. I stifle a laugh, and I can almost feel Christina's eyes on me.

Having seen Will's, who is now attempting another drink from the container, reaction to the contents of the bottle, Al, naturally, dithers. He stares into the bottle for a moment, and he lifts his head to look around. Eric catches his gaze from atop the balcony. He needs no more motivation. Al opens the bottle and drinks the contents soundlessly, then places the empty glass container back onto the table.  
Christina gives up on watching Will gulp down the last of the fluid and turns to me, whispering into my ear. "He looks like he just swallowed liquified metal. Or whatever Eric eats in the morning to make him so cranky."

I smile at the truthfulness of her last remark, but my tone soon changes. "I feel bad for him. Will, not Eric."

"No one can feel bad for Eric." She smirks and pulls away.

Will's finished with the bottle now. I sneak a second quick glance around the room. There's nothing out of the ordinary, but the air feels heavy, as if everyone here is hiding something. I brush it off.


	3. Crazed

"Tris. We have to go. Now."

I'm awoken by the sound of Christina's voice. Surprisingly, Al is sound asleep beside us, snoring lightly. A drip of drool hangs from the corner of his mouth.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just grab your clothes and follow me. Don't touch anyone." She races for the door, and I look back at Al, wondering what the hell is happening.

Al stirs, and his dark brown eyes roll open. His muscles tense. He lunges at me, sending the sheet he was curled beneath sprawling out behind him.

"What are you doing?" I shout as he sends a fist careening into my jaw. Everything around me goes blurry. I feel my body growing cold as the cloth nesting it is gradually slid off.

He is going to rape me.

I tell him firmly, with all of the strength in my stunned body. "No."

He doesn't listen, ripping the fabric of my bra with his fingers. He has me pinned, so I kick wildly at his groin. I seem to hit nothing, as his stoic form continues to hover above me, though he grimaces in pain. One of his hands cups my breast.

I stare into his eyes, and there is nothing. He's thrusting into my body now. I struggle whenever I am loose enough in his grip to do damage, but he is too large, too strong. We shift against one of the beds, and I feel him filling me. I'm ripping inside; blood spurts down my legs, forming a small stain on the floor I can see whenever he shifts position on top of my body.

Then it kicks in. I am being raped. Horror floods my body. His breath grows more rapid as he fucks me, and I can feel my heart pounding. Why is he doing this? My head feels like it is filled with air and could float away at any moment. I hear Christina's voice again.

"He's in a simulation, Tris!"

She's launched herself onto Al, who continues to thrust harshly into me. The fingers of one of his hands dig into my shoulders as the beast brawls with Christina. She's caught by a swinging fist, and falls to the ground beside us headfirst. Al moans audibly, and I can feel a rush of warm liquid inside of me. He's come. Christina fights towards us again, but Al has pulled out and shows no more interest. He zips his pants and walks away with his usual bearlike gait.

Christina pulls me to my feet and grabs my clothes from next to my bed, throwing them onto me. "Are you alright?" she asks. "I'm so sorry..."  
I stare into her eyes in an attempt to register the event.

"Christina, I-"

I'm cut off by a loud screech coming from Molly, who's been mounted by Peter in the corner. Drew stands nearby, waiting for Peter to finish. They're all naked.

"There's no time to save her. We have to move now." She grabs for my hand, pulling me through the doorway. What is going on?


	4. Molly

It hurts. Peter's mounted on top of me, thrusting his cock inside of my body. I feel a burst of even harsher pain, and blood leaks from my pussy, draining out onto the floor.

And I like it.

"Come fuck me, Drew." I command, staring into his icy blue eyes.

He seems to understand, and shoves Peter aside, making me scream as I'm stretched beyond what seems to be physically possible. A second dick thrusts into my hole, and both begin to slam even more harshly, attempting to outdo the other. Blood rushes, swirling about between my legs. My heart pounds.

Peter leans on me, struggling to push Drew out. He grabs for my breast, squeezing one in his fingers. It jiggles temptingly, and he begins to fuck me faster. Drew moans as Peter's shifting cock rubs against a particularly sensitive spot on his own. For a moment, one of the members rubs above the other, and I sigh in pleasure as it slides against my tender flesh. Suddenly, Peter cries out, and I grow warm inside.

"Yes! Yes! Fill me with your cum!" I scream as the two cocks rub inside my pussy.

Drew is motivated, and begins to push harder against the rival dick. Peter gives up and pulls out, and Drew's able to finish the job. He's rushing, faster, faster, and it feels too amazing.

I let go, covering Drew's member with juices. I've wanted to do this since I knew sex existed. Drew thrusts once more, and squirts cum into my once-tight hole.

Suddenly, Peter crawls to my opposite side and places both hands on my jaw. He tips back as far as my head will go, and pries open my mouth.

I gag as the cock, still dripping cum, barges into my throat. Peter slams quickly, ramming into my warm, waiting mouth. I suck to offset his thrusts, and he clamps his eyes shut, moaning.

Drew exits my pussy and slides over my raised legs, straddling my chest. He promptly pushes my breasts together, ramming his still-erect cock between them. The last of his cum oozes over my neck and throat. Footsteps echo. Someone is nearing us.

"Liking that, you little whore?" Eric spits, giving us a smug smirk. I can barely see it, with my head pressed to my back and lying on the ground, and Peter's cock obscuring my view, but I can make it out.

He saunters towards me, looking over what I have spread out in front of him. Eric stoops down onto the ground, then lies.

I feel a new sensation over the lips of my pussy. Eric's tongue swirls around the smooth skin, cleaning off the dripping cum, blood, and lubricant. I let out a moan through Peter's thrusting cock, which lingers at the back of my mouth, sliding wildly.

Something sticky sprays over my neck. Drew is still forcing his cock between my breasts, even though he's come. He finally gives it up, sliding off of me and staring at my cum-covered body, wondering where he should go to next.

Eric's half-naked now; he's been undressing as he eats me out. I gurgle on Peter's dick, struggling to scream out in pleasure as he sucks on my clit, sliding it around in loopy circles with his tongue. My pulse rushes as he continues to lick, now sliding his appendage into my opening and rubbing his lips gently around my clit.

I suckle harder on Peter's firm head, nearly choking on his cum. The salty taste rushes throughout my mouth, and I gulp, swallowing it down.

Drew's clothes are missing; he has left the dormitory entirely, and he is nowhere to be seen.

Peter pulls out, so I lift my head, staring at Eric as he pulls away. The suction breaking is too much to bear. I let out a scream, feeling my stomach turning as I explode into orgasm a second time.

Eric is completely hard, and he jams the head of his cock into my pussy.

"Slut."


	5. Whirlwind

Christina and I are running through the halls at full speed. I trust her not to accidently let go and send me speeding over the side to my death. The ground is hard under my feet, and I'm aching everywhere, still trying to process the amount of information being thrown at me. She's going faster than I've ever run in my life, and I struggle to keep my fingers hooked to hers as I whip through the air behind her.

"There's a group hiding in the tattoo parlor. They can explain everything." she shouts, looking back at me. Her voice is hoarse and her breaths shallow from running, and I know we won't be able to keep doing this forever. She suddenly jerks to a stop, and I nearly pull her to the ground as I skid with momentum. In front of us is a young man with beady brown eyes and pale hair. He's grinning, his smile stretching out further than any smile ought to have. He slams himself at Christina, and she has nowhere to go but backwards, or face slipping and falling over the edge of the slender bridge.

"Run, Tris!" she screams, kicking him in the jaw with full force. Drops of blood fly through the air. I do, my sides aching. I look back at her, but I can't see her face. The man is undressing her. All I know is that I can't let this happen.  
I charge back, hooking my fingers into the man's dark shirt and pulling as hard as I can. I am Dauntless.

It rips and the man whirls around, freeing Christina as he stands at full size. I feel a burst of pain in my cheek as his fist collides with it. My vision is foggy, and I tip dangerously, but manage to keep upright. I take the fabric from his shirt, which is still lodged between my fingers, and chuck it at his face futilely. Suddenly, the man falls towards me, and I race backward. Christina has knocked him unconscious.

"You really thought I was going to leave you there?" I tease, leaping into a forward run. I hear Christina's rapid footsteps behind me.

"Hey, that was pretty Dauntless to me. Thanks."

It came back at a strange moment; perhaps it was Christina's narrow escape that brought it. Thinking about Al was all I could seem to do as we reached the door of the tattoo parlor.

"I got Tris!" Christina yelled, slamming her fist against the door.

"Christina! You made it back!" a voice I don't recognize shouts. The sliding of furniture commences, wood and metal screeching against the floor.

A fairly young woman with silver-streaked blue hair and a piercing through her left eyebrow pulls Christina in. I follow.

It's dark inside. Christina slides up against me, and the noise continues as a few women push the barricades back into place. I feel her hand grabbing for mine, clinging to my fingers and wrapping hers around them. She pulls me close.

"I don't think you're okay." she says.

"I swear I am, Chris. It's okay." I'm lying. Inside, I can't believe what Al did. I want to break. I want to just close my eyes and fade to nothing. A tear sprouts from my eye.

"No, it's not. You're lying. You can't be okay." she insists, and suddenly our bodies are touching and my head is on her chest and I am crying. I am sobbing and clinging to her like a child who scraped their knee on the pavement. Christina is my comfort, and I am weak.

We are interrupted by a fist banging against the door.

"Identify yourself." snaps a voice I do not recognize, coming from within the tattoo parlor.

There is no response.

"He's found our hideout." announces a woman I can barely see in the darkness. Her skin is pale and her face is angular, seeming to reflect light. "If we want to keep them from finding us, we'll have to risk punishment and kill this one."


End file.
